


Cloak Us Under the Stars

by roughknuckles, Saklani



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughknuckles/pseuds/roughknuckles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...it's a long, long while, from May to December, and the days grow short, when you reach September...and the wine dwindles down to a precious brew, September, November...and these few vintage years I'll share with you.  These vintage years I'll share with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloak Us Under the Stars

The admiral's estate room was a well-maintained museum of artifacts. With items that could only be found in certain sectors of the galaxy, primarily from the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. And many of the objects were gifts of good-will, representing friendship, which was not something that could be traded for or bought.

The main structural wall of the room contained floor to ceiling shelving, a third filledwith antique books made from actual paper. The remaining shelves featured Starfleet scale models made in gold metal, non-Terran precious stones in their raw form, animal figurines from many planets, and plants in living biomes of their native planet, including a Vulcan flower in full bloom, and the muktok planet from Betazed that chimed and sang softly as a reaction to blowing in the wind.

There was much history to be found here. And a great deal of memory.

Which could leave the admiral known as James Tiberius Kirk a bit melancholy and mournful for past adventures. He was not designed for the sedentary life. And yet, as admiral, he was forced to trade grand adventures for Starfleet bureaucracy, making decisions from a desk, rather than with his fingers on the live pulse of events.

So when Admiral Kirk retreated to his room during the light of day and remained there until well after sunset, without bothering to turn on the lights of the room, it was time for a small intervention. Admiral Kirk's friend and lover of nearly thirty years entered into the darkness of the estate room and approached Kirk, who still sat in his desk chair.

Kneeling down near his feet, Noonien, who had not gone by the name Khan, nor thought of himself as such for many years, rested his head on Kirk's thigh. "Admiral?" He asked softly, using the title as a form of respect and affection, as he attempted to draw out what his lover needed right now.

A soft chuckle escaped Jim, despite his mood, and he dropped a hand to caress Noonien’s hair softly. His fingers unerringly found the little patch of gray in the raven hair, lightly stroking. After thirty years, there was nothing about this man’s body that Jim did not know (and love), though he wished time were half so kind to him. He fought off paunch with exercise and a careful diet (which he loathed), but age had touched his face and waistline nonetheless.

“That title will never sound right,” he said quietly, looking at his lover. “And never less so than when you say it.”

"No?" Noonien smiled, pleased that Jim was at least speaking, rather than remaining in the reclusive mood. "Shall I call you Captain?" He asked, nuzzling his leg and kissing the fabric over his knee. Noonien showed the same love and devotion for Jim as he always had, through small, but consistent gestures of affection. "It is how I first came to know you...what do you think?" He asked, lifting his head to kiss Jim's wrist and the inside of his palm. "Captain." 

Jim sighed and continued to caress Noonien’s hair with gentle fingers. “No. I’m not a captain anymore.” He looked at his lover’s face and smiled. “And I’ve always preferred being Jim with you.” His eyes closed for a moment, and he allowed himself to just enjoy Noonien’s presence for awhile. “And soon, not an Admiral anymore, either.”

"What do you mean, Jim?" Noonien asked. He sat up and placed his hands on Jim's legs so that he could lean closer, pressing the side of his head into his lover's chest. "What has happened?" he asked with a frown. Throughout his Starfleet career, Jim Kirk had been promoted and then forced to step down, and then promoted again- so many times over the years. He still wasn't one for following the rules and had paid for it by being temporarily suspended or discharged on more than a few occasions. Still, Noonien knew it was difficult for his lover to bear, when Jim Kirk wanted nothing more than to be part of the action, lost among the stars. 

“I’m thinking about retiring,” Jim said and leaned down to rest a cheek in Noonien’s hair, eyes closing. “More than thinking about it. I’m planning to submit my resignation at the end of the month.” He wrapped his arms around his lover and just relaxed. “It’s time.” He inhaled the familiar scent and felt his insides calm for the first time since his decision. Being with Noonien always made things better.

"Retiring?" Noonien repeated back softly. Of course, neither of them had thought this day would come. Secretly, without telling the other, both men had come to believe that Jim would die before leaving Starfleet. But as the years unfolded, Jim Kirk had proven to be what he had always been, a survivor. "This is what you want?" Noonien prompted, sliding both hands up Jim's chest, leaning into him, wanting to support his friend and lover in whatever decision he intended to make. 

“I’m not doing any good where I am,” Jim said quietly, still holding on to his lover. “And I want to spend some quality time with you, before I get too old.” He lifted his head to kiss the crown of Noonien’s head. “We can go wherever we want. Have a few more solid years together.” He knew that Noonien would outlive him by a long time and didn’t think the augment should have to suffer though Jim’s old age...if he even planned to get to old age. He was still thinking about that. 

Blowing air out of his nose, Noonien expressed his disagreement for the notion of Jim getting to be too old. "If that is what you want, Jim. You have me, no matter your choice," Noonien said, then offered a few small kisses to the underside of Jim's chin, before seeking out his lips. "We can take to the stars, you and me...or you can retire off-world...anything you want, Jim. I will be with you." He kissed his lover between his words as he pawed gently at his admiral's uniform, undoing the collar from around his neck and pulling back the fabric so that it folded down in two separate triangles, as he opened the front of his tunic. 

“Noonien,” Jim whispered and moved his hands to hold on to his lover’s, asking them to still. “I should like to do what you would like, too. I’ve felt, for such a long time, that you’ve put aside your own hopes and dreams to allow me to follow mine. All that has kept guilt from eating me up is that I think you’ve been happy with this life. I certainly hope that’s been true… But now, it’s your turn. You get to choose what we do now. There’s nothing to stop us from going anywhere.” 

"Jim-" Noonien smiled easily. "I have been very happy," he assured, but kept his hands still at Jim's nonverbal request. "I know for a time, you wanted me to teach at the Academy, or find work that interested me, and yes, those things would have come easy to me...but they did not interest me. My passion, Jim Kirk, is you. My dreams are alive and well, every day you kiss me, Jim, every day you still call me your Noonien, your lover." 

“Aw, fuck, Noonien,” Jim said on a low sigh and moved closer for a sweet kiss. He’d never wanted to be the sole reason for Noonien’s happiness. “I love you so much, husband,” he murmured, using a term of endearment the augment had loved since their marriage. “You’ve been the most important thing in my life for the last thirty-six years. More so than Starfleet, which I had never thought possible when I was young.”

It was now, when Noonien smiled, that the age lines around his eyes announced themselves a little more clearly. Gently, he took Jim by the hand and kissed his knuckles. "Starfleet has always been your path. A path I love walking, with you. But if you have grown tired of it, we will set out for something new," he said, bowing his head to kiss Jim's wrist and to ask for that hand to touch his face again. 

“I’m not fit to be an admiral,” Jim admitted. “That’s why I’ve been busted down so often...but I’m not the right age for a captain anymore. I’ve been driven out of my mind with boredom and regulation. And I want to have more time with you, Noonien.” He rubbed over a soft cheek with the back of his right hand, the caress tender. “There are still a lot of places we’ve never been that we can now see together, on our own time.” 

Closing his eyes, Noonien made a soft, whimpering purr at the touch. The augment had been designed long ago to take any act of violence against him with ease, but these gentle touches were a thrill to his senses, the softer, more caring, the more he responded. "Yes, husband. I would like that."

Jim cupped his face with both hands and stole another sweet kiss, this one lingering for a long moment. “We can begin planning tomorrow. Tonight...would you like to go for a moonlight stroll by the bay? It’s a perfect night. Not a sign of fog anywhere. Perfect temperature. The best of what the fall can offer.” He kissed each of Noonien’s eyelids with the lightest brush of his lips.

"Yes-" Noonien said on an exhale of breath. Then whined with pleasure as they kissed slowly, giving and taking all at once. "I would like that, husband," he said, then reached up to press a hand over Jim's chest once more, before he added with some hope, "And will you make love to me, Jim? I would like that as well."

“When have I ever said no to that?” Jim asked and twined their fingers over his heart. “Of course I will, Noonien.” He offered that charming smile that could still make hearts flutter. “You don’t even have to ask.” His fingers stroked Noonien’s elegant cheeks, seeking more of the noises of pleasure.

"No, perhaps I do not need to ask, but I like to, even so," Noonien said with a smile, lifting his head slightly as Jim stroked his skin. "I enjoy hearing you say it." He purred softly, and licked his lips slowly, basking in the attention and sensation of his lover's hands on his skin. 

Noonien’s obvious happiness lifted Jim’s spirits considerably, and he found himself smiling like the besotted fool he still was around his husband. “You know, one thing I’ve always wanted to do...a second honeymoon. We didn’t have time enough for the first, with getting ready for the Enterprise’s second five-year mission and all. We could take the same rooms on Risa and really see everything. What do you think?”

"A second honeymoon, hm?" Noonien repeated back and laughed with delight, fixing his eyes on Jim, bright and happy. "I think that is a grand idea. And I think we should set aside a significant amount of time, as the first few days and nights we won't be seeing much of Risa at all," he said with a grin, leaning in to kiss Jim on the lips, sucking gently, asking for more. 

Jim deepened the kiss naturally, a lifetime of experience in knowing exactly what his Noonien preferred. And it felt as wonderful now as it had the first time, sending the same bone warming sensations through his limbs. “I think you overestimate my current stamina,” he said ruefully, “but thank you for that, Noonien.” He rubbed their noses together in a playful gesture.

Fortunately, the augment had never taken the issue personally. When they had both been younger and just getting to know one another as lovers, they could go for eight or nine times in a day, if their schedules allowed. Over the years, it became four or five times in a day, then two or three. Once in the morning, then perhaps once in the evening before bed. But no matter if it was nine times or one time, their intimacy was strong as ever, not just in their lovemaking, but in other aspects of their lives as well.

And so, Noonien did not take the issue of Jim's stamina personally. His husband still loved him and still found him attractive, that had not changed. Therefore, it did not worry him as it did for Jim. "I don't think that's true," he said warmly, kissing the side of his face, "I know you, husband."

“Well, you ought to, after all of this time,” Jim said with a little chuckle of his own. “You’ve put up with me for a long time, Noonien. A second honeymoon is the least of what you deserve.” He sighed again and rubbed a hand over the uniform, frowning a little at the ugly maroon color. “Maybe we can even bum a ride with Sulu. The Excelsior’s no Enterprise, but she’ll do in a pinch. And I’d like to see Captain Sulu in action. And his little girl...she’s helmsman now.” 

"It would be good to see them." At this small sign of discomfort, Noonien reached out to slide his hands over Jim's chest again, taking up from where he had left off, undoing the uniform so that he could press his hand to the warm skin of his lover. Just over his heart. "As long as you do not attempt a mutiny and take over his ship," he said with a smirk. "Perhaps ... we could repurpose a merchant vessel. It will never be the Enterprise, but it could still be our home as we set out among the stars. And you could call yourself Captain once more, if you would like. Or- I shall call you Captain, when you bend me over the console." 

Jim laughed some more in delight and initiated some more long kisses, before pulling back with a sigh. “I miss her. Seeing the new ship with her name and knowing that ship would never be mine was almost worse than blowing her up to prevent Kruge from getting her.” He let out a shaky breath and hugged Noonien again. “If we could find a pretty little ship that was just ours...I think that would be nice. We could name her together. And neither of us would be captain…”

Noonien listened to Jim without interruption. Sometimes Jim would talk about the Enterprise, mourn her, just as he would also sometimes reflect upon friends, lost. He hugged Jim back in the end and nodded slightly with their heads pressed close together. "Yes, Jim. A little ship, that is entirely ours. And we will name her, and fly her, together." 

“That’ll be good,” Jim said. “And our only mission will be to make sure we’re happy. Just us. Together.” He studied Noonien’s pale eyes with his own deeper blue ones. “May we go for that walk now? I’d like to get some fresh air. I guess I kinda cooped myself up in here for a long time. I’m sorry about that. i just needed to think...to decide for sure.”

"I understand, Jim." Noonien assured. "I did not feel put out. But I also did not want you to sit alone in the dark any longer." Sitting back on his heels, then moving to stand, Noonien pressed their lips together once more. "Change out of your uniform into something more comfortable, and we will go for our walk," he said, offering his left hand, which bore the gold ring on his finger, an old fashioned symbolic gesture that Noonien took to heart. 

Jim took the hand and rubbed his thumb over that same ring, pleased as always that Noonien chose to wear it. He lifted his own left hand to show off the onyx and platinum ring he had been given in exchange. “They never have made these uniforms any better,” he said. “At least the cap is gone, though. Never did understand why they made us wear those damn things.” He led Noonien toward their bedroom. 

"I agree, I did not understand their purpose, either. The caps made Starfleet personnel look militarized, which is not the impression that should be made for a group of scientists and explorers." Simply, happily, holding hands with his husband, Noonien accompanied Jim to their bedroom so that he might dress in a manner that was comfortable and suited his underlying personality, that was not strictly Starfleet. 

“We were kind of militarized then,” Jim reminded him quietly, as if either of them could forget. He headed for their closet, still holding Noonien’s hand, and chose a comfortable light gray outfit for their walk. “Do you want to eat out, as long as we’re going to be out?” he asked. “There’s a new Thai place we haven’t tried yet. Or we could be lazy and just go to Joe’s.” He referenced their favorite diner, where he still indulged now and then in a cheeseburger.

"Yes, we might as well eat while we are out." Noonien agreed. He leaning into Jim and kissed a spot near the back of his jaw, just under his ear. "Thai sounds lovely, that is a good suggestion," bhe said, nibbling lightly at Jim's ear as his husband selected his outfit. 

Jim closed his eyes and basked in the attentions of his husband. Noonien’s affectionate nature had caught him off guard when first they’d started a relationship, but he’d learned to love (and even need) the attention. Still, even for Noonien, there was a copious amount tonight, and he felt a warm wave of gratitude toward the augment. “Glad you like it. I can even manage to be healthy that way, since Thai has so much vegetarian food we can share. Bones’d like that.” He turned his head to kiss Noonien’s cheek. “Suppose I should tell him next that I’m joining him in retirement. We should go say hello to him and Carol, too. Maybe they can even persuade the twins and their families to join us for dinner.”

"Yes, tell your friend," Noonien said softly. "I think it is a good idea to spend time with them, and the rest who have settled here on Earth, before we go. It might be difficult to connect once we head into deep space ... if that is indeed our new path." He said everything with a kind and loving smile, nuzzling Jim once more before stepping back to give him room and both hands so that he might get changed. 

Jim stripped slowly out of his uniform, trying not to be ashamed of his upper middle-aged body, compared to Noonien’s still svelte form. “I don’t think we’ll be gone forever, Noonien,” he said. “I was thinking we might store our belongings at the family farm and visit now and then. Funny, but I’ve begun to think about nights out there, where it’s quiet and the stars are bright in the sky. I even miss it sometimes. Stupid, huh?”

"Ah, I misunderstood your intentions," Noonien admitted, but then nodded simply. Both men had learned to say, almost immediately when they did not understand or misunderstood what the other was saying. It saved them from a lot of hurt feelings or fights, to say these things upfront. "The farm is a good location to settle, to enjoy peace and quiet and privacy. I do not think that is stupid at all, Jim."

“If you want to spend more time in space, we can do that, too,” Jim said. “I just thought having a place to come back to would be nice.” He pulled on his tunic and turned around to face his lover, reaching out for another hug and kiss. “I remember when all I wanted to do was run away from Iowa.” He sealed their mouths and held on to the contact for as long as he could without breath.

Wrapping his arms around his husband, Noonien held them close as they kissed, long and deep. He smiled after the fact, knowing that sometimes Jim liked to push himself, to see how long he could go without breathing. "I think it is a good plan, Jim. Earth will always be my home, even when it wasn't." Regardless of how suited the augment was to space travel, he felt strong ties to the planet, to the soil and plants and oceans and sky above. It was not something, however, he ever expected Jim to feel strongly about, since he was born in space and had done everything in his power to escape to the stars.

Jim nuzzled Noonien’s left cheek and then pressed a kiss there. “Good. I’m glad you like it. Before we leave on our pretty little ship, we can move everything we want to keep there. There’s not a few things that I want. How about you? I mean, other than all of the books. Those we both want, I hope.”

"Yes, Jim. We will keep them. And the orchid gifted to you by Ambassador Spock. And anything else, from old friends. But those are not decisions we need to make now," Noonien said as he rested his hands on Jim's hips, showing no sign of the disgust in the flaws that Jim saw in himself. The augment was attracted his his lover, no matter what state of mind or body Jim happened to be in. 

Jim nodded and said, “Yeah, there’s no rush. I still need to finish out the month and put all of my Starfleet affairs in order.” He groaned once and rested their foreheads together. “They’re going to want to throw a party and make speeches. Maybe we can both be ill that night.” He turned away from Noonien, keeping their hands joined still and headed for the door. “Let’s go while we still have some daylight left.”

A sarcastic response had been on the tip of Noonien's tongue. After all, how terrible for Jim that people would want to make a fuss of his years of service to Starfleet, his bravery and courage, his leadership, and all the good he brought to the stars. But before Noonien let the words slip from his lips, he realized that it indeed might be terrible for Jim after all. It would be a reminder of all the things he had done, but would never do again. Of friends lost and a life of adventure he would no longer be living.

"Or I shall abduct you, if that would be more believable?" Noonien suggested, showing Jim his support and understanding how such pomp and circumstance might make him miserable. 

Jim snorted a little in amusement and said, “Maybe forty years ago. But the only ‘abduction’ they would believe now is willing. And it would be.” He smiled, remembering some of the fun scenes they’d played together over the years. “But thank you. The idea is nice.” He squeezed Noonien’s hand once. “Just be there with me while I suffer through it. I won’t deny them a party for Captain Kirk.” 

"Very well, Jim." Noonien said with a little smile for his lover, glancing to him as they headed out. "Of course, I will be there." Interlocking their fingers, Noonien sighed softly, happily. It would indeed be nice to distance themselves from Starfleet, so that they might enjoy the coming years, exclusively with one another. 

“So, what kept you occupied today, love?” Jim asked, leaning into the other man so their shoulders brushed as they walked. The dusk was lovely, the sun hanging low in the air over the bay. Jim would miss their quarters, so close to the water and with many places in walking distance. “Preparing to blow more minds with your brilliance?”

"No, not at all." Noonien said, sharing his lover's line of sight, watching the sun dip down lower and lower across the bay. "I read a few articles Mr Scott wanted me to look over, before final publication of his paper. One was about plasma inversion and the other, ambient plasma capacitor. It is quite good, but not exactly restful reading."

Jim chuckled again, knowing all about Scotty’s writing. The man was brilliant, but his writing was haphazard at best. “It’s a good thing he has you to read and review his work. But yeah, not exactly restful. I’m glad you keep in touch with him, though. I miss him. Miss him yelling at me about straining the Enterprise’s engines. He loved her almost as much as I did. Maybe as much.”

"You are allowed to contact him as well, Jim." Noonien reminded gently. Though he understood that it was hard for Jim not to have command of his crew any more, exactly how he remembered, they were still his friends and loyal to him, if ever he asked them to stand with him again. And they had. "I am certain he would be happy to hear from you. And all it would take is the right re-telling of a story for him to start yelling at you again, if that is indeed that you crave." He said with a smirk.

“Yeah, we exchange messages,” Jim said, “but it’s not the same as being able to work with him. Or any of them. I miss it all...but it’s been alright, better than alright, cause I have you.” He squeezed Noonien’s hand again. “I can’t believe we’ve been married over twenty years. I’ve been thinking, for the twenty-fifth, we should renew our marriage vows. What do you think?”

"If you would like, Jim. For my part, I am confident in our vows the first time. My mind has not changed, from then, to now. But if it is important to you, then we shall do it." Noonien said, lifting their joined hands so that he might kiss Jim's knuckles. 

“I’m getting romantic in my old age,” Jim said with a bashful smile. “It’s not like I think the vows are wearing off...if anything, I feel closer to you than ever.” He shrugged a little and admitted, “I thought you might like it, you old softy. If you’re not interested, it’s cool.” He shivered at the kiss to his knuckles. 

"Yes, I know. I am old fashioned. But truly, I am happy with our vows. I do not feel the urge to renew them, or to have a second wedding ... I'm only interested in skipping to the second honeymoon," Noonien said, but kept his head turned to the side, watching Jim to ensure that he was not disappointed by this answer. 

“Do not pass go, just get straight to the fun part,” Jim teased with a wink at Noonien. “But as you wish. We’ll book the honeymoon suite, though. Spare no expense. Hell, there’s no reason not to spend like fiends now. We’re rich enough.” He paused at a street crossing to let some hovercars pass, before they crossed over to Crissy Field. It was one of the advantages of living in one of the very old military buildings converted to apartments on the Presidio. “I will miss this place.” 

"There is no rule stating we cannot keep it, Jim." Noonien suggested, "Our primary residence can be at the farm, but for a few weekends when you crave the city, we can settle here, right where we left off. Whatever would make you happy, Jim." As that was Noonien's only concern, ensuring that his husband was happy, that he could look back on each day they spent together and feel it was a life well lived. 

“Yeah, that’s true,” Jim said. “Well, I’ll think about it.” He moved across the street with Noonien, smiling as they stepped on to the path among the restored dunes that had been there since before the Eugenics Wars. They were definitely not the only people taking advantage of the warm night, as there were many couples, families and singles on the path, many of them walking dogs. 

“It’s beautiful out here tonight. Thanks for indulging me in a stroll. It’s good to get out into the night air,” Jim said. He turned them to walk toward the Golden Gate Bridge and Fort Point. “I don’t think I’ve ever thanked you enough for being there for me all these years, especially with all of my travels.”

Noonien enjoyed their walks over the years. Down the corridors of the Enterprise. Exploring new planets and their moons. Then back home on Earth. Through exotic gardens on Academy grounds. Or up the coast, through well preserved parks and regions set aside as green spaces. Sometimes they would have intense conversations, and sometimes, they would simply hold hands and bask in the environment surrounding them. "It is lovely tonight." Noonien agreed, "and the perfect temperature for this time of year."

On occasion, the dogs being walked would submissively wag their tail, or suddenly drop to the ground and roll over on their back when Noonien and Jim walked by. It was a behavior Noonien was accustomed to, at least with mammals, who sensed the augment's pheromones and the genes that made him an apex predator. And yet, Noonien had not been that sort of alpha male, warrior, Emperor, Khan, in a long time; even if animals still responded to him as such.

"Sharing your life, is what I want, Jim. There is no need to thank me for it." Noonien said with a squeeze of their hands.

Jim smiled at the behavior of the dogs, which he’d also grown used to over the years. In almost all ways, Noonien had shed his past, but he couldn’t change his biology,not now. And it was that the dogs responded, too, as well as some alien species. But Noonien never reacted to it in any way, refusing to acknowledge the responses to his genetics. His husband had changed completely once his people were freed and allowed to live their own lives. He had chosen his own path, too, and luckily for Jim, it was to share a life with Jim Kirk as his husband.

“Doesn’t mean I shouldn’t acknowledge how fortunate I am to have you as a partner,” Jim said. “I know I haven’t always been there for you as much as I should. Besides, I just wanted to thank you, even if you don’t feel you need it.” He glanced over at his husband, admiring his features as much now as when he’d first really gazed on them with appreciation. 

"Thank you, Jim." After a few couples passed them by, Noonien leaned closer and kissed Jim on the cheek. Sometimes he could still be quite reserved with public displays, as Noonien felt his affection for Jim was for him alone, and not for anyone else to observe or judge. Their love was their business, and shared only with those who were important to them. Even though their marriage was a matter of public record, and Noonien was almost always present in the background, wherever Jim Kirk went, throughout his career with Starfleet, from Captain to Admiral, their love life was not something that took the stage when Jim was in the spotlight, which was almost constantly. 

Jim felt a rush of blood to his cheeks, always pleased when Noonien decided to show just a little bit of his affection where others could see. He understood the private nature of his lover, but also enjoyed letting other people see their devotion to each other. “You are in a romantic mood tonight, Noonien,” he observed warmly. “Anything special happen today?”

"No, nothing special. Just a day. Just a lovely evening. I am happy," he admitted, returning to their walk, hands clasped together. 

Jim felt warm again at this simple confession and the way Noonien was willing to say it. “I’m happy, too, Noonien,” he said. “I’m pretty content with my idea to retire and spend the rest of my days with you. Starfleet has been good to me, but I’ve done my time. Now, my days can be devoted to you.” He reached out with his free hand to tilt Noonien’s face for a more direct kiss on the mouth, though it was short.

"Mmn?" Noonien purred softly, "I like the sound of that." He gave a gentle bite at the end of their kiss, expressing that he was looking forward to more, later. "You have given Starfleet plenty of yourself. I think you might enjoy retirement more than you currently realize." 

Jim really did wonder what had gotten into his augment, as Noonien was giving out more signals of happiness (and horniness) than usual. But it was a delighted wonder, one where he questioned his worth of such devotion and love. And basked in it all the same. “I think we can make our own adventures. I’d like to explore some of the places together that we’ve talked about in the past. Nothing pressing, just whatever we want to put our minds to and on our own timeline. There’s still so much to be explored and learned out there. I don’t want to stop that until I physically can’t go on anymore.”

"Yes, Jim. That will be good, for both of us." Noonien agreed. They walked on a little longer before Noonien stopped and took them off trail a few feet in order to sit down on the sand, so that they might watch the purple sky give way to the dark blue of nightfall. Head tilted back and eyes upwards, as the light from distant stars faded in and out.

Jim sat down in the soft sand of the dunes and watched the stars, as well. There was still warm glow in his chest at the sight of them and the thought of wandering through them. “You always know when I feel like staring at the stars, don’t you? All these years, and I still get excited when I think of all the places out there, including the ones I’ll never see.” He dropped his gaze and looked around him, finally focusing on Noonien. “But where I am now is pretty awesome, too.”

"It is an amazing feeling-" Noonien said, but his thought process trailed off as he allowed himself to get sucked into the beautiful sight of the night sky. Instead of feeling isolated and alone, or small, he felt deeply connected to all of it. But that also could have something to do with traveling with Jim for most of his life, seeing deep reaches of space, even though it was only a hint of what the entire universe had to offer.

Though as Noonien felt Jim's eyes on him, he turned his head and looked to his lover, husband, and friend. He smiled. "Good. Not tired of the same old sight of me, after all this time?"

“You’re even more handsome than when I first met you,” Jim said. “How is that possible? I’ve gotten old and wrinkly and a bit thick around the middle, and you’re sexier than ever.” He scooted closer to lean against his augment. “I’ve always had to fend other interested parties away from you with a stick. Not that you’d ever cheat or even give the slightest hint of interest elsewhere...but you’re too magnetic for my own good.”

"You are far too critical of yourself, Jim." Noonien scolded gently, nuzzling the sides of their heads together when Jim began to lean into him. As for other interested parties, Noonien truly had no concept of them, in his case, from his point of view, he truly had eyes for Jim Kirk, and Jim Kirk, only. So it was good that Jim took on the responsibility of shooing others off, because Noonien would have generally been oblivious to them.

"I adore you." Noonien continued, and gave a light nibble to Jim's earlobe. "And love that we have lived so long, that we have aged together." 

Jim snorted and said, “I’ve outlived a lot of expectations. I like beating the odds. And I’m glad, too, since I have you to share all these added years with. There’s no reason to think we can’t have more than a few good years left together. I’m in good health. And you’re you...you look barely a day over thirty, except in the harshest light.” He took a deep, refreshing breath of the salty night air and exhaled slowly. “It is about as perfect a night as I remember around here. Warm and no wind or fog. If I thought you’d go for it, I’d advocate sneaking in some making out here and now.” He grinned- the cheeky expression he’d worn often when younger.

"Oh?" Noonien prompted. He looked around briefly, scanning the nearby area for someplace they might tuck themselves away, but not seeing anything immediately, gave Jim his attention again. "Sneaking?" he asked, leaning closer to rub his nose against Jim's neck as he whispered. "Show me, what you have in mind."

Jim laughed and said, “You’re worse than I am,” but was already standing up and tugging Noonien after him. He headed back away from the Bridge, toward the tall, rolling dunes that had been rehabilitated back to their original height. It was a bit of a hike down the beach, but totally worth it when Jim drew them deep into the dunes, out of sight of the passersby. “What do you think?”

The dunes had a healthy amount of brush, tall grasses and bushes native to the area, which under the night sky, would serve as further shelter should the two accidently fall in and disappear into the landscape. "What do you mean ... worse than you? In what way?" Noonien said with a playful bite, snapping at the air rather than actually making contact with skin. 

Jim stuck out his tongue in juvenile response to the playful snap at his chin. “You know perfectly well what I mean.” He struggled out of his light jacket and spread it on the ground between mats of grass. “Come on, sit down with me, Noonien. And I’ll show you what I meant in great detail.”

"Happily." Noonien said as he dropped down to the ground to lay out, half on Jim's jacket and half on the grass. He smiled up at his lover, completely adoring of his playful nature, no matter their age. 

Jim grinned and flopped next to him in a manner unbecoming his rank, not that he cared. He leaned in and kissed Noonien immediately, just a tease of what might be to come. “I meant for us to sit on the jacket so we wouldn’t get all dirty. Everyone will know what we’ve been up to by how dirty we are.” But he wrapped his arms firmly around Noonien and initiated another kiss in demonstration of complete lack of care.

"Mm-" Noonien hummed softly at the first kiss, "So ... get me dirty, then," he said with a purr, hands resting on Jim's hips as he moved to wrap his arms around his lover as well. He sucked happily on Jim's tongue, groaning as they began making-out in the high grass of the dunes. 

Jim took the words as an order and moved to roll Noonien on his back in the dunes. He enjoyed how the augment allowed him to take control of the kiss, exploring the depths of the familiar (but still exciting) mouth. His hands ran up and down the strength of his arms and shoulders. This may not be a dignified activity for men their age, but Jim had never been much for dignity. Besides, it was fun, lying on the ground with Noonien and acting like their horny teenagers. And kissing Noonien had been a love of Jim’s life since the very first time. Something that only improved with time and experience. Since they first got together, he’d never seriously wanted anyone else.

Noonien arched under his lover, responding to each of his touches. He groaned and sighed as sparks of excitement began to rush up his back, and spread out through his nerves, reaching every inch of his body. Reaching over, Noonien directed one of Jim's hand to rest of his heart, showing how it jumped a few times in his chest at this exciting attention. 

Jim moaned in delight at how Noonien responded and stroked over the warm spot on his chest, where the throb of his heart was clear to Jim’s fingers. He nibbled at the sweet lower lip as he pulled back for a breath. “Yeah, you’re as hot as ever. This will never get old.”

"Good. I do not want you to get bored of me," Noonien said, wrapping his arms around Jim's body to pull him close so that their chests began to press against one another. Then hooking his right leg over Jim's hip, the augment locked in his lover, so that he could feel the weight of his husband against him, here on the dunes, in the grass, under the stars.

“Bored,” Jim said in a tone that strongly implied how ridiculous that idea was. The incredulity grew as the strong leg pressed him closer to Noonien and kept him there. “Oh, you really are frisky.” He nipped at his lover’s mouth, before kissing him again, slipping his tongue in even deeper. His hips twitched a few times in response to being pressed so close to Noonien’s impressive length. 

"I love having your pressed against me," Noonien said. "I love the heat of your body; I love feeling you close to me, you know that." Just like the biology of his genetics, the augment could not shake a few things from his past, including his pack instinct that often resulted in the couple laying on top of one another in a twist of arms and legs. Whether it was perceived as a nest or a den, the underlying truth of it was that Noonien wanted to be close to his mate. "I love you, Jim," Noonien said after a soft moan, nipping and sucking at his lover's lips.

“I do know that. And I take advantage whenever you allow me,” Jim agreed contentedly and allowed a bit more of his weight to settle on his lover. “But we don’t have time to puppy pile for long, if we’re going to get dinner.” He ignored his own words to seal their mouths together for a bit more lazy sharing, unable to resist the temptation of having his husband so close and willing.

A few sweet noises were trapped in Noonien's mouth, shared with his lover as they kissed. Reaching up, he cupped the back of Jim's head, fingers gently clasping at a small tuft of hair. "Love you, Jim," he said again, after a breath. Noonien did not mind what they did, or for how long, but was simply happy to indulge in this moments, for minutes, or hours, wherever they could. Moments, they would have more of, once Jim was officially retired. 

“And I love you, Noonien,” Jim answered, not wanting to let the declaration go without response a second time. “So fucking much. All my stupid heart full.” He had learned to say these things easily now, thirty plus years of training with his husband to get them to come out without hesitation and full of truth. “Always.”

Noonien glowed in the strange and bizarre way that only he could. His eyes were bright in the darkness of the evening night sky, and his body temperature increased by a few degrees as he moaned in delight. He kissed Jim again, deep and passionately, sucking at his tongue as they held one another, making out as the eternal lovers they were. 

“Fucking hell, Noonien,” Jim panted after their kiss broke again. “We’re going to end up going at it like bunnies in the middle of Crissy Field. Do you really want to do that?” He could feel how warm his lover was pressed against him so tightly. Noonien often felt like a living furnace, and Jim even had to escape him sometimes during warm summer nights. 

Noonien forced himself to stop short of tugging Jim's clothes off and instead, satisfied himself with pawing at his shoulders and chest. "No, Jim. I'll be good. I can wait until after dinner, when we go home." Though even as he said that, he couldn't help but kiss Jim on his chin a few times, purring softly, still quite happy with their current entanglement. "I'll be good."

“You’re always good to me, Noonien,” Jim said and hugged him tightly. “When we get home, they’ll be a much more comfortable place than this. My body’s not as spry as it used to be, and this ground will be hell on my back. So, let’s go eat and then we can go home and see if we can wreck another bed. It’s been a long time since we did that.”

As if wishing to console Jim's back for the effort already made, Noonien slid his hands down to Jim's hips and around to the lower part of his back, rubbing the area as he hugged Jim in return. "Yes, husband. Yes," Noonien agreed, tucking his face against Jim's neck, kissing the skin just under his jaw and ear.

Jim shivered at the touch to the sensitive spot below his ear and lifted a hand to stroke through Noonien’s hair. His fingers made their way to the few small strands of silver and caressed them, too. “We can pre-order a new one tonight. Maybe with a bigger mattress size. I’ve always wanted a California king.”

Noonien chuckled at the idea of having such a large bed. The way they slept, they might as well share twin sized bed. "Yes, if you wish," Noonien agreed to Jim's ideas, lightly closing his eyes and sighing happily at the touches to his temple and the strands of his hair. 

Jim groaned at the hands still busy rubbing his back and pressed into them for a moment, before shaking himself a little. “C’mon. Let’s go before it gets too late for dinner.” He forced himself to stand and urged Noonien with him.

Standing as well, Noonien brushed his hands down the front of his shirt and pants, knocking off particles of sand before reaching down to grab Jim's jacket. "Since you were such a gentleman-" Noonien said with a smile, shaking out the jacket and then held it up so that Jim could push him arms through each sleeve. 

“Thank you, Mr. Kirk,” Jim said and put his arms through the sleeves. “Always said I married a chivalrous man.” He turned as the jacket was secured on his arms and kissed Noonien’s cheek in thanks. “Whatever did I do to deserve you, anyway?” He offered an arm for linking.

"Hm-" Noonien hooked his arm with Jim so that they could head back to the path. "Would you like the list alphabetical, or chronological?" he teased. It was still a lovely and clear evening, but it was time to move on. To eat. And to later indulge in some intimate time at home. 

“Can I have it both ways?” Jim joked back, but there was the old warmth in his tone, a thanks and belief in what Noonien said. He led them back to the path and strolled now in the direction of the new Thai restaurant. “Remember the first place we had Thai food together?”

"Yes, I recall." Noonien said, "The cook was actually Laotian, and he was quite startled when I started speaking to him in his native language, explaining that you had certain dietary restrictions."

Jim snorted and said, “You were just showing off. And that food was not Thai. It was good, but it wasn’t Thai at all. The seasonings were totally wrong. And the drunken noodles were like soused noodles.” He shook his head a little. “Wasn’t at all how I pictured the place as being.”

"Yes, I get the impression that the recipes were miss-translated at one point, and over the years, evolved into something else entirely. It was certainly not Thai food, as either of us know it, but was perhaps passing for newer generations, or visiting species attempting to experience Earth culture." 

“At least it was good food,” Jim said. “I would have been sad to have had bad food on one of our early dates.” He looked at noonien with soft eyes. “Do you have any idea how terrified I was about getting into a relationship? Not because it was you, but because it was serious. I knew you’d never want anything else. And I was scared out of my mind.”

"Yes, I know." Noonien said gently and offered a small kiss to Jim's cheek as they walked. "It is not in my nature to dabble ... to ... fool around, or only go part way. I represented something far more intense and long-term then you had considered before. But you gave me a chance anyway." 

“I knew I’d regret it for the rest of my life if I didn’t,” Jim said with a return smile to his husband. “After everything we’d been through taking down Section 31 and making sure your family was free, I didn’t want to lose you. Only Bones had ever been as close to me as you were by then. So, it was worth my fears to take a chance on being more to you than just a friend.” He leaned their foreheads together and asked softly, “Did you know even then that we’d end up married?”

"No, I did not." Noonien said gently, but fondly. "I suspected that marriage was not something you would ever want, but that I would remain your lover and partner, for the rest of our lives. An arrangement I was more than comfortable with," Noonien clarified, not that he needed to, as they had touched upon this conversation in different ways, over the years, as a way to look back and reminisce about their origins. 

“You were always so much surer and braver than I about relationships and emotions,” Jim said. I still feel like I’m scrambling after you half the time, hoping you don’t mind my always being behind.” He made a low noise in his throat, one of contemplation. “You still surprised the Hell out of me when you told me you wanted to retire from public life. I thought sure you’d be bored out of your skull in a few years. Instead, you’re happier than ever. I want my retirement to be that way, too.”

Noonien gave a slight squeeze of their joined arms, not responding verbally at first, as he thought back to that time. When he had still called himself Khan, the augment had gone full force to ensure that Section 31 was dismantled, and that his people received status and citizenship under the Federation. But once that was done, once his final promise to them was fulfilled, Khan disappeared and only Noonien remained. Noonien, who could walk freely, without being responsible to anyone but himself. Noonien, who could contribute to working in the local community garden. Noonien, who could spend his evenings with his lover. A man free of being a figurehead and all associated responsibilities.

"Yes, Jim. My life with you has allowed me to be happier then I have even been. I think you might enjoy retirement ... even if you end up sticking your nose in places it does not belong, from time to time."

Jim grinned at the description and said, “I resemble that remark. I never have known how to stay out of trouble. Thankfully, I have a husband who’s very good at helping me out of sticky situations, when necessary.” He dotted a kiss to Noonien’s nose. “If I’m half as happy as you seem to be in a life out of the public eye, then I’ll be good. More than good. I won’t miss dealing with the rest of the Admiralty...and I’m sure that emotion will be roundly shared.”

Noonien laughed fondly and turned his head away abruptly at the kiss to his nose, snorting out softly in delight. "I think you have more then earned a rest from Starfleet. It is time for you to live on your own terms, and not the orders of someone else." Not that Jim had ever been very good at having someone else tell him what to do, that was still the structure of Starfleet and retirement would be a little chaotic, perhaps, for the man who had lived most of his life in a uniform. 

“Other than my husband, of course,” Jim said with a wink at Noonien. They turned toward a series of piers at the end of Crissy Field, and Jim directed him toward one of the closer ones. “I do love how they’ve developed these piers so they’re still useful.” There were many local shops and restaurants now using the space where cargo from ships used to be offloaded. A few of the piers still docked boats, but there were few uses for them now. “What would you think of getting a small boat?”

"First you want a ship, then you want the farm, then the city condo, and now a boat, hm?" Noonien however smirked, not minding how Jim vocalized whatever was on his mind. "You just want it all." 

“Yeah, I’m all over the place right now,” Jim agreed. “I’ve never faced so much free time, not since I took up Chris’ challenge to join Starfleet. And there’s still so much I’ve never done.” He laughed at himself softly and pressed close to Noonien. “Don’t judge me. I’m having a late mid-life crisis.”

"No judgements, my husband. I support your choice, whatever it is, in the end." Noonien assured. "We have many options before us, and time to make them."

“See, in that way, maybe you’re too easy on me,” Jim said. “I may need you to put your foot down a few times to prevent me from driving us both insane.” He opened the door into the modified pier building and held it for Noonien. “Boats can wait, anyway.”

As the two headed through the door into the enclosed section of the pier, Noonien traded their hooked arms for holding hands. "Put my foot down?" Noonien scoffed, then offered a mock-frown, "I should be firm with you, hm? Tell you what to do, and that's how it will be!" He smirked and leaned in, offering a small love bite to Jim's jaw line. 

“It’s not like you can’t if you feel like it,” Jim pointed out, remembering many times when Noonien had been very commanding indeed. “I’m just saying I may get a bit carried away, the way I do. Want to go like streaking on Risa or sneak into a Vulcan bonding ceremony. Who knows what I may do unfettered?” He held open the door to the Thai restaurant. “Here we go.”

"I see ... you want to know what I will let you get away with," Noonien said. Though it was true, they both knew that if he wanted to, the augment could still be quite firm, even fierce. But that side of him was unnecessary these days, and had been for a long time. At most, Noonien would rein Jim in with a few grounding words of reason, offering calm, to Jim's sometimes reflexive decisions. "And who invited you to a Vulcan bonding ceremony, anyway?" He asked, entering into the Thai restaurant, immediately taking a deep breath of the smell of cooking in the air. 

“Nobody, that’s the point,” Jim said with a playful grin. He signaled two to a waitress and followed her gesture to a private booth, keeping hold of Noonien’s hand. “And no, I just want you to reassure me that you’ll be the voice of reason when necessary.” He accepted a menu with a quiet ‘thanks’ to the waitress and began to scan the food. “Lots of selections.”

"Of course, Jim. I promise." Noonien said with a small smile as he too accepted the menu. The augment had his favourites in mind, but was always on the look-out for something new, something that he had forgotten the taste of. 

Jim reviewed all of the options, too, but then said, “Well, I guess I’ll be all traditional and boring and stick with the yellow curry. Tofu, so you can share, too. And how about a starter of tud mun? I’ll do a half hour extra exercise tomorrow.”

"You do not have to rationalize it to me." Noonien said with a little smile, though was well familiar with it, as if he would somehow tattle to Doctor McCoy about his eating habits. "Eat what you want. I will have the Pad Kee Mao." He said with a nod, deciding that was what his tongue was craving this evening. At least, for dinner. 

Jim wrinkled his nose at his husband and said, “I don’t believe you won’t take extra care of me once I’m retired. I’m sure you’ll monitor my diet and exercise...and Hell, I’ll need the help to keep my figure.” He patted his stomach a few times.

"Of course I will look after you. As I always have. That is different." 

A pretty waitress came up to the table and beamed at them. “What can I get you gentlemen?” she asked, eyelashes batting in Noonien’s direction.

As was often the case in these situations, Noonien was either oblivious or paid no mind to the special attention he received. Instead, he made a simple point of giving his order, and looked to Jim to do the same.

Jim also ordered, including the appetizer and a Thai iced tea. He noticed the attempt to flirt with Noonien with quiet amusement and a little bit of envy. Once, he was a major target of flirting, but now, most women (and men) looked toward Noonien instead. Still, it also made his insides glow with pride that Noonien was his husband. As soon as the waitress departed, he reached across the table for one of Noonien’s hands. “You’re a wonder, Noonien.”

"A wonder?" Noonien repeated back. "How is that?" he asked, reaching across the table as well to accept the offered hand, holding it with ease and comfort. Holding hands was a simple, but seemingly powerful way for the two men to maintain their bonds, when other displays were perhaps undesirable, or simply not in the mood for. 

“It’d take me years to list all the ways, but first and foremost, you’ve managed to put up with me,” Jim said and lightly squeezed his fingers. “And second, you do it all without a complaint. We’ve had a few fights over the years, but fuck, you’re so patient with me. So, yeah, a wonder.” He stroked a thumb over his knuckles.

Noonien did not know what prompted Jim to declare this suddenly, but accepted it nevertheless. "Thank you, Jim." He glanced down at the thumb stroking his skin, as a small sound of pleasure began to rumble around in his chest. 

“Oh yes, and you purr,” Jim said contentedly. “It’s the best thing ever. There’s been more than a few times when I’ve been sick or blue and that purr lulled me to sleep. And it’s made me happy to know that you’re happy.” He leaned across the table and lifted Noonien’s hand for a kiss.

"I am very happy, Jim." Noonien watched eagerly, eyes bright, as Jim took up his hand to kiss. "And I am pleased to know that I have been able to bring you comfort, even when I do not have the right words."

“Well, not like words were ever my strong point, either,” Jim said. “Actions always suited me better, even when they were impulsive or ill-considered. I guess I was always a fan of leaping before looking.” He looked into those bright eyes and a warm smile instantly appeared on his own face. “My husband, you’re practically glowing.” 

"Am I?" Noonien shook his head and looked down. "Today, like so many days with you, has been a good day," he said simply and honestly. There was no explaining it, except to say that he was happy. He was happy with each and every day of their lives together, even the difficult ones. 

“Your eyes are so bright,” Jim said and squeezed his hand again. He didn’t let go when the waitress brought their drinks and appetizer, but winked at her when she took in their joined hands. “Sorry, he’s taken,” he said, which made her blush a little and scurry away. 

Only now did Noonien attempt to see what Jim had seen, looking up just in time to see the waitress rush off in a blush. He gave a small, quizzical look, but it soon faded as his attention returned to his husband. "Tell me what you see, Jim, please. What do you see in my eyes?" he asked, curious and pleased and encouraging Jim to make strong eye contact with him. 

Jim studied Noonien’s face and eyes intensely, trying to read what he saw there. “I see over thirty years of good memories. And joy...fuck, so much joy, Noonien. It makes me feel like I’ve done something right in my life, that you can look like that, when I remember the first time I looked into your eyes.” As Khan was spinning, spinning and dissolving in a transwarp beam from across the sky in a small ship, while Jim glared at him from a half-ruined building.

"Yes, Jim ..." Noonien purred happily at hearing Jim speak to him this way. This time, he bowed his head and kissed the top of Jim's hand. "More good memories, than bad." He had after all reached a point in his life, where he had spent more time with Jim Kirk, then he had as the augment Emperor Khan. Finally, he had spent more time being happy, then under the pressure of war; he had spent more time as Noonien, then as Khan. And he kissed his husband's hand again. 

Jim closed his eyes at the kisses and knew he must be grinning like a loon by now. “More good than bad. And so many good ones for me, too. I’d already started with some good ones before I met you, but they all just got so much the better after we finally reach an accord.” He rubbed their joined hands lightly over Noonien’s right cheek. “And love, Noonien. I see that every time you look at me, no matter how mundane the moment.”

Leaning into the touch, Noonien sighed softly, lightly closings his eyes. He was glad that Jim could see the love in him, even if the words were not said every day. He said it through actions and small gestures like this and the way they looked at one another. "Yes, husband. Always," he said quietly, turning his face to kiss his wrist. Then with a squeeze of their hands, finally let go. "You should eat your appetizers." 

“Our appetizers. I am not eating these all by myself,” Jim said and nudged them closer to Noonien. He did, however, take one of the fritters and dip it in the accompanying sauce, before taking a large bite. “Mmmm. Okay, if everything is this good, this place is a winner.” He popped the rest in his mouth and took a moment to enjoy it as it should be enjoyed. And if that meant making orgasmic faces, well, so be it. He was still Jim Kirk.

Trying one of the vegetable patties, Noonien licked some of the excess crumbs and oil from his thumb and nodded. "Yes, I agree. This is a promising start," he said, not waiting long before he ate another. 

Jim’s smile turned a hint lascivious at the sight of Noonien licking his thumb with that wicked tongue. “Oh, you did that on purpose.” He popped another fritter into his own mouth and chewed contentedly. “I can’t wait to get to do this more often with you. Just be lazy and go for walks and eat out and not have to worry about anything.” 

"Did what?" Noonien offering a sly smile, one he had learned from Jim over the years. "Indeed. There is some comfort into a routine of our making," he said, then paused to sip the hot tea he had ordered. 

“Not just comfort,” Jim said. “Satisfaction to get to be our own masters...although you’ve been that for years, haven’t you? Clever Noonien.” He reached out with one foot to rub over his husband’s right leg. “But now, it can be for both of us.” He took a small bite of another fritter and smiled at Noonien. “Have you given any more consideration to writing a history of the Eugenics Wars?”

Noonien glanced down, as if able to see Jim's foot under the table and smirked at the playful gesture. But he sat back slightly at the question, looking to his husband once more. "No, I have not thought on it recently." He paused a moment before forcing himself to continue the conversation. "It is something we could talk about, however." 

“Well, you’re a better writer than I am, and there are stories I’d like to write when I have time,” Jim said. “Would you act as my editor and ghostwriter? We’ll have to ask permission from Command for a few of them-” he rolled his eyes dramatically “-but I’m still pretty persuasive when I want to be.” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully at his husband, before sobering. “I know it’s not the nicest topic for you, but I still think the history is important.”

It was a surprise, but a pleasant one to hear that Jim wanted him to help in writing his memoirs, of sorts. Perhaps not his full life, but key missions and events that pertained to both Earth and Federation history. And there were many. "Yes, Jim. Thank you. I would be honored to write with you. ...but when it comes to the Eugenics Wars...I hesitate to dredge up an aspect of human history that is uncomfortable, for both sides. However, if I wrote a few chapters, for your eyes only, perhaps you could provide the moral judgment as to whether what I have to say, should actually be shared, or not."

Jim beamed and said, “Thank you, Noonien. We accomplished so much, the Enterprise crew, and I want to share some of them with the Federation and everyone else who might read. We lost some good people along the way, and I’d like to memorialize them, too. You can tell me if my stuff is worth sharing, too.” He lightly squeezed Noonien’s hand and added, “Not that I think your history isn’t. In fact, I am more convinced than ever of its importance to us all. But I’ll do as you ask and read the first chapters.” His smile softened with understanding and love for his husband, and he said, “If you really decide it’s too much, I won’t push, Noonien.”

"Thank you, Jim." Noonien let out a heavy sigh, but squeezed Jim's hand in return. There was indeed a great deal to be said about the Eugenics Wars, how the augments came to be created, trained, and how they rose to power. And then of course, the war itself. Between augments at first, before it spread across the globe. Yes, there was a great deal of history there, but it was something Noonien had tried to distance himself from since giving up the title, Khan. 

Jim ran a thumb over Noonien’s knuckles and offered a warm smile. He knew the topic was a difficult one for the augment, but believed their true story should be told, from someone who knew. They deserved that much, at least. “I’ll be at your back, whatever you decide,” he said. “And I promise to let you rein in my more ridiculous ramblings.”

Noonien accepted the support Jim was offering him with a nod. Then smiled a little after a breath. "You have many stories to tell, husband. But some may not be appropriate for public consumption...no matter how unique, or how thrilling you remember it."

Jim made a face and said, “I wasn’t going to confess to all my salacious deeds or tell them in detail...even if some of them would make for a pretty racy novel. Course, our romance would make for the greatest novel of all. Bestseller without question.” He grinned at the idea, knowing Noonien probably wouldn’t be so approving. 

"Hm." No, Noonien was not approving, but he also knew that Jim was simply teasing him, looking for an enjoyable reaction. "The universe will just have to do without," he said with a small shake of his head, but then let go of Jim's hand as their main course was delivered and set out on the table for them.

“Maybe I could write it just for us?” Jim asked and wiggled his eyebrows again, but then chuckled at his husband’s lack of expression. “You are no fun, Noonien. I guess in this way you’re too used to me to be responsive anymore.” He sighed sadly and polished off the last fritter. “It would have been a torrid romance novel. Millions of copies sold.”

"If you want to re-tell some of our encounters, privately, you are more then welcome to do so, but writing them down invites the danger of your documents being hacked and published, regardless." Noonien gave a slightly exasperated sigh, but the look he gave Jim was still loving and fond. "What we get up to between the sheets is no one's business. Now- what you have done for Starfleet, from diplomacy to time travel...those are stories that are useful and meaningful to human history." 

Jim said, “I object...our partnership before and after our marriage, as well as our life together, are important as a part of the history of the true integration of the people formerly known as augments into society to stay. Our relationship has been public in that you are- were- the figurehead of your people, and I am a well-known person, too. So, what we’ve done as a couple is important and meaningful to history.”

"Jim- I agree. I agree with you on those points. But that was not what were were talking about. You were talking about the novelization of our sex life. And while yes, our relationship does involve a healthy and active sex life, there is more to our partnership then that. You named a few, just now," Noonien said, unsure why they were disagreeing, when they really weren't. 

Jim just shook his head with a large smile at Noonien and said, “Well, I won’t wrote the great romance than. But I might like to write about us to some degree, too. You’ll have veto power, of course, but I do want to write about us...and not just the partnership we formed professionally...more than that. I want to talk about loving you. I think it’s important.” 

At this, Noonien dropped his head as he felt a soft blush warm his face. Yes, of course it was important. But to hear Jim say it out loud, touched him in a way he had not expected. "Thank you, Jim. I think it is important, too."

As always, any sign of softness and shyness in his husband made Jim’s insides flare with affection and lust. “Noonien. Please. Let me see your eyes. I want to see what’s in them now.” He tugged lightly at their still joined hands.

Of course, now, for some reason, it was difficult for Noonien to meet his husband's gaze. So, he took a moment to blink to himself, trying to rid himself of his embarrassment, then lift his eyes. He saw in return how keen Jim was for him, and though some lingering feelings of shyness still lingered, he kept his gaze this time. "Yes, husband," he said with a smile. 

Jim studied Noonien’s face, aware that his husband had fought away the shyness and a little disappointed about it, and felt himself beam even more at the love he still saw there. He hoped the same was clear for Noonien, as he kept himself from hiding anything he felt. “Thank you, husband,” he said softly. “I’m sorry for embarrassing you, even if it does make you more attractive than ever.”

"Attractive? How, tell me how, being embarrassed makes me attractive?" Noonien asked and gave a firm, long bite to his lower lip, trying very hard now not to look away while Jim answered him.

Jim felt a bit of blood rise to his own cheeks, as he answered, “You know I have a thing for it, Noonien. Big bad augment getting all shy and blushy. I always have.” He squeezed Noonien’s hand again and then reluctantly released as the waitress brought over their order. “Food. Excellent. I’m definitely ready.”

"Food," Noonien echoed as he looked to their meal. It was a good distraction and smelled wonderful. But still, he had one last comment on the subject of Jim's attraction to his shyness. "Is that how you want to see me tonight?" He asked, though it was not a matter of play-acting, which they could do too, but more a matter of Noonien allowing himself to expose that vulnerable side without self-correcting. 

Jim waved a hand lazily in his direction and said, “I don’t need you to be anything but yourself, Noonien. That’s why I like those reactions...because they’re really yours.” He spooned out some rice and yellow curry, offering the curry to Noonien after. “All you have to be is my husband, like you have been for so long.” He lightly rubbed his right foot over Noonien’s closest leg again.

"Thank you, Jim." Noonien said with a smile, shifting his leg to acknowledge the contact and to maintain it while they ate. In turn, he shared some of the rice noodles and vegetables from his own dish, happy to share the meal. "Good?"

Jim took a big bite and chewed with a considering face, before nodding a few times. “Delicious. How about yours?” He took another bite, this one with the tofu, and ate even more happily. “Yeah, this is awesome. Definitely another place to add to the list of places to eat.”

Tasting his from his plate, Noonien nodded in agreement. "Yes, indeed. Nicely done," he said, not showing reservation in eating, as he did when in a sour mood, or when the meal was not up to his standards. 

“On their part, not mine. I just wanted to try a new place. I’m just glad it meets your standards, oh fussy one.” He lightly wrinkled his nose at his husband, playful in the words, no matter how true. Ousie of his allergies, Jim was not a picky eater and devoured everything with equal gusto. And a good yellow curry was something he was especially fond of, even without meat. 

Noonien hummed, fond of this familiar conversation. Yes, he was fussy about the food he ate. He was particular about life experiences and only wanted the best. Which included taking Jim Kirk as his lover and partner. 

The response was typical, and Jim just continued to eat unbothered by getting only a hum. There were certain familiar rhythms to their interactions and conversations, especially after thirty years. He allowed himself a second helping of curry before he spoke again, “Did you want to complete a loop to get home or just go straight back? I have a feeling you have some plans for the rest of the evening.” He smiled softly at his husband, thinking of how feisty he’d been since welcomely interrupting Jim’s musing earlier in the day. 

"No plan," Noonien assured, completely honest in this statement. "But I am craving some attention, to be under your hands and under your mouth," he said with a smile, having learned to be vocal in this way, when in the first few years of their relationship, he would have been quite reticent on the subject. "We can continue our walk, to settle our stomachs, or we can go straight back. Either way, I am looking forward to ending our evening in bed together." 

Jim winked at Noonien and said, “I’m sure we can work something out, husband. But it might be best to make sure that our stomachs are well settled before more energetic activity. Might I propose a nightcap along the way home? We can take the long way and just stroll. It’ll be nice to build up even more anticipation.” 

"As you say, Jim." Noonien agreed to the plan as he steadily ate from his plate. He was glad to have pulled Jim out of the apartment, out of his mood that he had been in, alone in his study. "My wish is to be close to you." As it had, from the beginning. 

“Well, you can only be closer when we’re physically together,” Jim said, “since I’m emotionally close to you all of the time. And listen to me being all mushy.” He ducked his head toward Noonien, his own form of shyness. “Want to take home the leftovers?” There would definitely be some, despite their combined appetites. 

"I enjoy it, Jim." Noonien smiled at this, knowing that Jim did not say such things easily, even if they were true. "And yes, I think we should take home the leftovers. The spices will have saturated the dish even more, by tomorrow."

“Excellent. Did you want anymore before I signal our waitress?” Jim asked and then snorted a little. “You know the one thing I do wish...that we could have a mind bond the way Vulcans do. I’d like to be able to feel you with me always. And I wouldn’t have to ask such mundane questions. I could just know.”

"Thank you, I am done eating for now," Noonien said, though tilted his head to one side as he listened to Jim's proposal and sudden wish that they could be Vulcan bonded. "Yes, I understand. But our rings are meant to serve that purpose, on a small level. As we always carry a reminder of our commitment, wherever we go. Though what you are suggesting is much deeper then that, I understand, but I do not believe it is possible for us, as lovely as that would be."

“No, my mind at least is definitely not capable,” Jim said. “I’d be interested if yours couldn’t be with some training. But I guess we’ll rely on imperfect conversation.” He signaled the waitress and asked for the remains of the food to be boxed up. Holding up his hand, he looked at the ring on his finger with a contented smile. “Still remember every detail of the day we put these on each other. I don’t think I could have been more nervous when the day started. Could hear my teeth chatter as I put on my suit.”

"Why?" Noonien prompted, and held out his hand on the table, palm up, for Jim to hold. "You already had me. I was not about to change my mind."

Jim twined their hands and said, “It’s traditional to get the jitters on your wedding day. I followed the rules for once.” He grinned at Noonien, eyes wrinkling at the corners. “But it’s also because I was pledging myself to you formally for good...and you were doing the same. Hope you don’t blame me for being all emotional and nervy. By the time I got up to you to join hands, though...well, I felt pretty amazing.”

"No, Jim. I do not hold it against you. To me it is a sign that you were taking the weight of the action seriously." Noonien firmly squeezed their hands as he had on their wedding day. Holding tight, not so much a matter of fearing that the other person would run away, but as a means for maintaining strength, holding each other up, while under the eyes of friends that had come to witness their wedding day. "To be honest, Jim, much of that day is a blur to me. Many of the details of that day escape me ... all I remember is looking at you, holding your hand, knowing you were standing at my side." 

“Well, we should watch the footage Bones and Uhura arranged to be shot of the wedding again,” Jim said. “Sometime when we’re both feeling sentimental. Be fun to get to see what we looked like while we were exchanging vows, too. I remember you quite clearly, but seeing my face again, that’d be a treat. We haven’t seen it for twenty years. Yeah, okay, retirement is making me all sappy. Let’s head out.” He swiped his credit chip to pay for the dinner and picked up their leftovers as they are delivered.

"I don't think you should blame it on your retirement. You were always a little bit, secretly, sentimental...romantic," Noonien said as he stood and placed a hand on the lower part of Jim's back so that they could walk close together. He gave a light kiss to the back of Jim's neck as he said, "Thank you for dinner. Love you." 

Jim snorted and said, “Not so secret with you,” and turned his head to answer the kiss with one to Noonien’s nearest cheek. “No need to thank me. It was fun to go out with you tonight. And we’ve still got some more before we go home. At least, a bit of a drink before we return home. I know just the spot, too, called the Noir Club. Has a faux late 1940s atmosphere, but makes the best drinks in the area.”

"I trust your recommendation." Noonien said, nodded for them to head out. Though he still kept his hand on Jim's back as they walked, a public display, similar to holding hands, but also slightly protective, since Jim's hands were full with their leftovers. Not that Jim needed protecting, but it was how the augment's mind worked. 

Jim enjoyed the warmth of the hand on his back and smiled over at Noonien. “I don’t know, I just feel like having some sort of old-fashioned drink tonight. And watch some old-fashioned entertainment, too. Hopefully, they’ll have a table on a weekday night without problem.” He leaned into his husband and said, “I promise we won’t stay too long, Noonien. Just a little while.”

"I do not mind, Jim. But what has inspired this nostalgia for an era, before even my time?" Noonien kept close to his husband, curious about what was going through his mind today, if it related to his retirement or not. 

“Guess I’ve been thinking about the past in general,” Jim said, “these last few days while I’ve been considering retirement. And well, it just sounds kinda cool. Not like anywhere I’ve really been before. I never tire of trying new things, whatever and wherever they may be. Except when it comes to partners...I found my perfection, so why would I need to try anything else?” He nuzzled at Noonien’s closest cheek.

"Thank you, Jim," Noonien purred softly. "There was a time, when I was worried that I would not be enough...that you would grow restless with me, but I believe we have found our stride over the years." Which had meant trying new things together, supporting desires, comforting strong emotions. 

“Bored with you? Never!” Jim declared. “You always managed to capture my interest and attention, from the first moment I saw you. And even more after I learned your true story.” He turned in to his husband and kissed his mouth and then his nose. “You’re my Noonien. Nobody else will ever be interesting to me again, except as proof that they are unworthy.” He sealed their mouths very much more intently.

"Thank you, Jim." It was well known to Noonien now, yes. But years ago, when they were first starting out as friends and as lovers, he had not been as secure in believing he could keep Jim's interest. "It is an old doubt. One that I no longer think on," he said, then pressed their lips together for another kiss. 

“Still can’t believe you doubted. I always thought I wasn’t good enough for you or that I’d ruin it somehow,” Jim said as they parted mouths again. He rubbed their noses together playfully and stepped back. “C’mon, we’re jamming up the sidewalk.” He began to walk again, feeling more and more content with his decision and the night.

Taking up stride with Jim once more, Noonien returned his hand to his lover's lower back as they walked. "We were both afraid of disappointing the other. I take that as a sign of how strongly our feelings were, before we knew what to do with them."

“I wouldn’t say we didn’t know some of what to do with them,” Jim said in a saucy tone and bumped into his lover comfortably. “In fact, I remember us acting on them very vigorously all over the place.” He snickered a little at his own terrible joke.

"That is not what I meant-" Noonien said and gave a quick pinch to Jim's side. But there was no point in correcting him, since Jim actually knew what he meant. Which was fine, as it gave Noonien an excuse to tease and flirt with Jim a little as well. 

Jim yelped embarrassingly and swung the bag in Noonien’s direction with playful intent. “Hey, don’t pinch the guy with no way to fight back. Besides, I only said with some of them. The easy part. And, whoa boy, was that ever easy with us. Remember the time we broke one of Bones’ biobeds? The sad little beep the computer made when I kicked it?” He broke into louder snickers, remembering his best friend’s face upon discovering the damage to bed and computer. “I thought Bones was going to choke on his own indignation.”

"Yes, I recall." Noonien said with a hum of pleasure, soothing his hand down over Jim's side to show he would not do it again. "I do appreciate the fact that you took responsibility, whenever we broke something, whether you were truly at fault or not. It made me feel safe, in a way...you, the Captain, were allowed to break things, and in turn take responsibility for them. That meant a lot to me."

“It really has been too long since we broke some furniture,” Jim lamented with a wistful smile. “And I was always as culpable, if not more so, than you, so I deserved my share of the blame. Only time I nearly regretted it was Sulu’s garden...that man is terrifying about his plants. How to bow and scrape for months before he forgave me. Damn it, we didn’t rip out that much turf, did we?”

"No, the damage was minor. I believe the source of his anger and irritation was the indignity of it. It was perceived as.. disrespectful." And for that, Noonien too had been sorry, even though that was not the intention at all. 

“Hey we were just putting our own special blessing on the place, really,” Jim argued and snickered again. “Oh well, you’ve more than made up for it over the years. Man always calls you first about all things botanical. Our garden’s pretty sweet, though. When you’ve been away for any reason, and I’ve been home, it’s where I feel your presence most...outside our bedroom.”

"Oh-" Noonien said softly, which rolled into a soft purr at this association. "Thank you, Jim." There was something powerful about that. It might not be Vulcan mind bonding, but it was strong. Noonien put a great deal of time and effort into the garden, enjoying the connection with the soil and having things grow, but also because for the reason Jim stated, because it was a reflection of himself, a presence he could leave behind for Jim to enjoy, in his absence.

Jim kissed his cheek again and said, “I’m glad you gave up on including me in your efforts. I have never seen a sadder bunch of plants than the ones you always had me try and put in. If there’s a browner thumb in the universe, I’ve never seen it. But yeah, enjoying the gardens, that I can do. Especially on nights like this.” He looked over at Noonien. “Perhaps we can set up some bedding outside to start? It’ll probably get too chilly overnight to sleep, but maybe some of the earlier activities could start there?”

"If the weather holds, by the time we get home, yes, that would be nice." Noonien agreed to the suggestion. He was quite fond of sleeping outside with Jim, if they could get away with it, and similarly, enjoyed any excuse to make out in the wilderness, even if that wilderness was only their garden. On occasion, it also resulted in a few nesting habits, where Noonien would lay out blankets for them to cuddle up for long periods at a time, even if Jim had work to do on his PADD, Noonien was quite content to cuddle up with him, head on his lap and bask in the sunlight and fresh air of the outdoors. 

“Looks good so far,” Jim said with a glance at the sky. “Still no sign of fog and the wind hasn’t really picked up. We might be in for a mild night that we could sleep under the stars.” He , too, loved the opportunities to snuggle up with his husband, who tended to be particularly comfortable outdoors. The man was a born snuggler (who knew from their first interactions!?), and Jim took shameless advantage of the comfort. “We’ll see if we get lucky.” He turned them down a short alley toward one of the more major streets.

Pressing his hand over Jim's tailbone, Noonien hummed softly as they walked together. "I promise to keep you warm, even if the clouds do begin to roll in." He said, though losing sight of the stars would be disappointing. Still, they looked like they were in for a good, clear evening. Noonien was grateful for his lover, who wanted many of the same things he did, who was willing to abandon the advanced technology of their age, to sleep in a pile together under the stars. As adaptable as the augment was, he was still very much a creature of Earth, whereas Jim had been born to the stars. 

“You are good at keeping me very warm,” Jim said and then stopped at a rather non-descript door. “Ready to step back in time for a little while, husband?” He gestured to the door with his head. “You’ll have to do the honors.”

Opening the door, Noonien held it open for Jim to head in first, though followed him quickly. The 1940s was completely out of his era, but he had some memory of what it was supposed to be, according to western cultures. 

Jim grinned at the sound of a swing band and singer and looked around the club (with a faux smoky atmosphere) with approval. The host, dressed to the nines in an appropriate period suit, nodded to them and led the way to a side booth. He left their drink menus and sauntered off, leaving Jim grinning at Noonien. “This place is exactly as described. Man, I love the beat they’ve got going. I don’t know the music of this period very well, but this is fun.” He picked up his menu and surveyed the goods with interest. “Oh, yeah, one Devil’s Tail for me...though the Snow White sounds interesting.”

"Hm." Noonien considered carefully, reading over all the choices. "You can have both ... or shall I try it for you? This drink called 'Alexander the Great' sounds about to my tastes." He said, talking out his decision. "How did you learn about this place, anyway?" He asked as his ears picked up on the music.

“Excellent. A Devil’s Tail and an Alexander the Great. Perfect. Maybe we’ll even manage a second cocktail.” Jim set aside the menu and smiled across at Noonien again. “Heard some cadets talking about it. It’s amazing how young they all seem to me now. Was I ever that young, Noonien? A bunch of kids, wanting to go where no one has gone before…” He trailed off and looked a little sad and contemplative.

"Yes- young, foolish, and daring ... it is part of your development ... almost required traits for anyone wishing to truly explore the unknown of space. But you have done your part, Jim It is now the responsibility of the next generation to take up, where you and your peers have left off."

“I hate getting old,” Jim said quietly. “It used to be so far away, losing the Enterprise, getting stuck at a desk, retirement… how did it catch up to me so quick?” He looked back up at his husband and said, “If I had some of your advantages, I’d probably still be captain.”

"Jim," Noonien said firmly. There was still kindness in his voice, but they were on the edge, the tip of a conversation that would earn Jim a scolding. "You have endured a long and hard Starfleet career. You have experienced countless events that are unique to you and your crew. I do not understand why you are upset, for having lived so well. You are not at the end, Jim. You are not at death's door, so please stop talking in such a way."

“Not death’s door, but a door to something new,” Jim said and offered a wry smile at Noonien. “You know I’m seldom afraid to try something new, but this...I’m leaving something that’s been important to me for most of my life, Noonien. I’m not going to pretend I’m completely sanguine about it. Hell, I’m going to need some time to mourn it, probably even some time by myself for that. I have done amazing things, but all the ones with Starfleet are in the past. You can’t relive the good old days, after all, you can only remember them. Hopefully, we’ll do some amazing things together in my retirement, too. It is the end of a big part of my life. In that, I am at an end.”

"Very well, Jim." So that was what this was, mourning? Noonien took a moment to associate what Jim had said with mourning, rather than some sort of resentment that it had started to sound like. So as a peace offering, Noonien offered his hand on the table, palm up as he met Jim's gaze. 

Jim took Noonien’s hand without pause and said, “Yeah, sorry for getting all moody again on you. It just hits me at weird times.” He put back on a smile as a waiter, also decked out in appropriate gear, approached to take their order. “I’d like the Devil’s Tail, please.”

"And I would like to try 'Alexander the Great'. Please." Noonien said, looking up at the waiter who was wearing a white shirt and jeans, which was a fabric texture he had not seen in a long time. They either had been made specifically for the restaurant employees, or they were vintage items. Either way, it was a strange thing to be nostalgic for. 

“You’d look good in that outfit, too,” Jim said, as the waiter left to place their order. “But the suit would really be your style.” He gestured to the dance floor, where couples were starting to gather as a new tune began. “Take your husband dancing, Noonien?” He slid out of the booth and tugged at his lover’s hand. “Please?”

"Happily, Jim," Noonien said as he stood and took Jim by the hand. As they headed out to the dance floor, Noonien observed some of the other couples before attempting to lead Jim in a similar manner. Swing dance was upbeat, but Noonien was not in the mood to be reckless with his partner, especially after just eating. But he did lead them to a reasonable pace, keeping his hands and hips pressed against Jim as much as possible. 

Jim followed Noonien’s lead in this, content to just go easily around the floor. They moved together with the familiarity of years, even though they’d been dancing but a few times. Jim had moved on from clubs when he’d met Noonien, and other opportunities did not come too often. So, this was a great deal of fun for Jim, a chance to be close to his husband in an unusual way. “You have good rhythm,” he complimented. “Not that I’m at all surprised.”

"I admit, it has been a while ... I am far more comfortable with slow dancing. But this is good," Noonien said. He had no experience with clubbing, or crowded dance floors like Jim had. But despite this lack of experience, they were still a good team. 

“This is a lot of fun,” Jim said. “I can totally see the appeal of coming here and getting away from the conformity of the rest of the club scene. Maybe we can come again and dress up in period. Make a true evening of it.” He looked around at the varieties of peoples in the club and said, “And it’s great to see so many different races enjoying such traditionally human culture.”

"I agree." Noonien said, leaning in to give Jim a kiss on the side of his face, following up his jaw line with several more. And though he did agree, the augment's focus was entirely on Jim, rather than anyone else at the club.

Jim turned his eyes back to Noonien and repaid him with his own gentle kiss. “You’re not even looking,” he teased, grateful for the attention his husband paid to him. “I’m not that fascinating. You’ve seen me most days for thirty years.” He rested their foreheads together as they danced. “You must have every part memorized.”

"Yes, I know every inch of you," Noonien confirmed softly. "And how parts of you have changed ... I know every inch of you that has been injured, and healed ... I have come to know your body, better than my own. I am obsessed with you, Jim ... the way you smell and the feel of your skin against mine ... I have been intoxicated with it from the beginning ... and I still am."

Jim colored a little and brushed his lips over Noonien’s tenderly. “You softy. I’m still completely gone for you, too.” He paused as the music came to an end and applauded with the rest of the crowd. “I think our drinks have arrived. Let’s go back to our table.” He twined a hand with one of Noonien’s and headed toward their booth. 

"Yes, Jim," Noonien said softly, head slightly bowed as he followed his lover back to their table to sit and enjoy a little rest after their dance. 

Jim took his seat and tangled his feet with Noonien as soon as the augment settled. He lifted his drink in toast and said, “To my patient husband, Noonien Kirk. May the skies always be open.” He offered the glass to Noonien to clink, waiting to see if Noonien would offer his own toast.

"Thank you, Jim." Noonien said lifting his own glass so that the rims would touch and clink. He paused, attempting to think up of something worthy to say in return. But finding no suitable words, he bowed his head in acceptance and then pulled the drink back to his lips to sample. 

“Thank you, Noonien.” Jim sipped his own drink and said, “Whoa, that’s strong. Good, but strong. Whew. Have to sip that slowly.” He set it down. “That’s what I get for being good about my alcohol intake. There was a time this would have been easy to down. How’s yours?”

"Yes?" Noonien prompted as he took a sip of his own. "Mine is quite good. Very smooth." It had been a good challenge for Jim, after years of diplomatic dinners and exotic beverages, cutting back on his alcohol had been a life choice Jim had made for himself. And naturally, Noonien had supported him. But a few drinks here and there were not an issue, it was the long-term, daily drinking that had been tossed out the window. 

“This is very different from anything I’ve ever had before, too,” Jim said, taking another small sip. “Not as strong as some of the stuff Scotty brewed up on the Enterprise or we got serve on Riglio Prime. I think we were all drunk after a taste of that stuff. Spock nearly turned pure green.” He shook his head with a fond chuckle. “Yeah, we’ll definitely have to come back here again. I’ll mention it to Scotty, too, for the next time he’s in port.”

"That is a good idea," Noonien agreed, imagining that Mr. Scott would have plenty of opinions about the place, good and critical, both. He, like Jim, was not shy about letting his voice be heard. 

“I’d pay to see Keenser and Scotty dancing to some swing music,” Jim said with a huge grin. “They’d bring the whole place to a halt to watch them. Keenser has moves.” He laughed softly and took another sip. “Not as many as my husband, but still, he can cut a rug...whatever that means.” He reached out to take one of Noonien’s hands again. “Do you want another drink or will the one do you?”

"Indeed, he can move quickly when he wants to." Though for most situations he perched himself in sentry positions, unless he was around people he knew well. Then a little more of his true personality came to light. "This one, is good enough. I do not need to drink any more," he said, having a few more sips. 

“Sounds good,” Jim said and set his glass down to people gaze for a few moments. “He really took to you, after we got everything settled between us. I was glad for that. Always thought you should socialize more. And Keenser is a great friend.” He watched a group of middle-aged couples of all sorts swing around the floor. “Man, that Betazoid really knows all of the moves.”

Noonien purred fondly as he thought about Keenser, who had become a good friend, one of the first to connect with the augment when others were still afraid to. "I am certain it helps to predict the moves of your partner," Noonien said calmly, holding Jim's hand as they watched the others dance and the swing music continue to play. 

“Cheating,” Jim said delightedly, as the couple went through a variety of complex dips, twirls and jumps. “I should have thought of that.” He turned back to Noonien to listen more to the purr. “Yeah, it’s time to go home. I want that noise all to myself.” He gestured for the waiter as soon as he was in range for the check. “And one of these will definitely hold me for the night, too.”

"Well-" Noonien shrugged slightly, "It is a presumption ...perhaps I should not assume, perhaps no telepathy is involved at all. I cannot say," he said fairly, but then looked to Jim with a smile. "Good. I want to be all to you, as well."

Jim swiped his credit chip again and polished off his drink. “Come, Noonien, let’s get home. We’ve got some stargazing to do.” He picked up their bags, but this time shuffled them so he could offer the crook of an elbow to his husband. “Just a few blocks stroll til we can be completely alone. Me, you, your garden and the sky.”

Hooking arms with his husband, Noonien gave a single nod before they set off together. Walking down the familiar streets and pathways, staying close, not because they were cold, or in danger, but because they had grown so accustomed to each other over the years, that even their pace balanced each other out. 

So, they moved in harmonious and companionable silence for the few blocks that took them back to their home. They took the private lift up to the top floor, where their apartment with the rooftop garden was, and exited, all without a word. Jim headed toward the kitchen to put away the leftovers, arm still linked with Noonien’s. “Want to set up some blankets outside while I put this away?” he asked. “We can change into more comfortable outfits after.”

"Yes, Jim. I will set up a place for us." Noonien said, pressing a kiss to the back of Jim's neck as he pulled away. Heading to the bedroom, he pulled out blankets from the closet that they kept specifically for outdoor use, and with the bundle in his arms, headed out to the rooftop garden. Laying out the blankets and two pillows on a patch of grass, Noonien fussed over each fold of the fabric until it was just-so.

Jim knew how much Noonien liked to nest and took his time putting away the leftovers. He poked his head out into the garden when he finished and called, “Need a hand before I go change?”

"I will be ready for you, shortly." Noonien said, pulling his head up when Jim had called to him. He was making a bed for them to share, weather it was for a few minutes this evening, for the rest of the night, it was important to him to prepare it just right. The blankets and pillows took some of the aches out of the hard ground, a comfortable place to settle and relax.

“I’ll go put on something more comfortable then,” Jim called, having anticipated the answer. Noonien liked to build these constructions himself. “Want me to bring anything else to drink or nibble on? I’d like to sleep out there, if the weather holds.” He leaned against the door as he waited for a response.

"Not for me, thank you. I have been well fed today." Noonien said, sitting up on his knees, but kept his eyes down on what he was doing before sitting back decisively. Satisfied with the arrangements, Noonien then proceeded to pull off his shirt with ease, adding the fabric to the pile of bedding. 

“All right. I’ll be out in about five minutes.” Jim disappeared back inside and headed for their bedroom. He changed into an old, comfortable pair of pants and shirt, hoping he wouldn’t be wearing them for long. But for the time he would be wearing clothes, he’d be very content in them. He fetched himself some water and carried it outside. “All ready, Noonien?” he asked, surveying the spread.

"Yes, Jim. Please, come lay down with me," Noonien said, still on his knees, but now completely naked. Some of the bedding was drawn across his lap, but it was only there was a hint of modesty and not because the augment was cold.

“Oh, it’s that kind of party,” Jim teased. “I’m a bit overdressed.” He set down the water out of the way and carefully pulled off all of the clothes he’d just put on moments before. Refusing to be ashamed again by his physique, he set aside the clothes in a neat pile and sat down on the blankets. “Hello, Noonien. This looks wonderful, as always.” He smoothed a hand over the blankets and pulled some over his legs. 

"Thank you, Jim. Just for us," Noonien said, hugging Jim from the side as a way to coax him to lay down. Here, Noonien immediately cuddled up to his lover, kissing a few inches of bare skin before pulling the blankets around their bodies so that they could look up at the sky together in warm comfort. 

Jim wrapped his arms around Noonien, as his husband snuggled close to him. He automatically began to stroke the warm, soft skin beneath his fingers, knowing just how to give his long-time lover the most pleasure. “This never gets old,” he said. “I could never tire of you and the night sky. Thank you for building us this nest, Noonien. It’s perfect.” He slid a hand into Noonien’s mane of hair and scratched lightly at his scalp.

After being lovers for so many years, Jim knew exactly how to treat Noonien, but the augment never took it for granted. Each and every time was good. And so when he was touched lightly and praised for making them their bed and given a scratch to the head, Noonien purred deeply, happy and content. He adored these small attentions, and reacted well to the most gentle of touches. "Love you, Jim." Noonien purred, his voice almost sounding sleepy, but that was far from the truth. He was simply very relaxed as he curled up with Jim, hand spreading over his chest to touch and caress. 

“I love you, too, Noonien,” Jim answered, listening to that rumbling sound with a pleased smile. There was nothing so comforting as the contented noises of his augment. He wondered sometimes if Noonien’s ecstatic reactions to being touched so tenderly were a response to having so seldom known a kind touch when he was younger. So many years of having to be tough and alone, facing down so many different enemies and having to fight for the survival of his people were not ideal situations for knowing kindness or tenderness. So, even after all these years, Jim made sure to give Noonien an extra dose for all of those years lacking. “This is the perfect end to a day,” he murmured, as his hand continued to stroke through Noonien’s hair, enjoying the feel of soft, silky strands.

"Yes, I agree." Noonien said softly, lightly closing his eyes as he pressed a kiss to Jim's neck and gently nibbled at his ear. "Though if I may ... I would like to offer you my mouth ... I have wanted to, since you were in your chair, alone in your study," Noonien said, sliding his hand over Jim's shoulder, gently squeezing the muscle there, before he started to work in the pads of his fingers to massage the muscle. 

Jim’s eyelids drooped a bit at the offer, though it wasn’t really a surprise. He had an inkling of Noonien’s intentions that afternoon, but had not quite been ready for them at that time. But here, now, with them naked and curled around each other in their comfortable nest, the idea made his cock stir. He reached down and lightly caressed the perfect lips, rubbing his thumb over the slightly plumper lower one. “Please, Noonien. I’d like that- love that.”

"Good. Thank you, Jim," Noonien said as he gave the curious fingers a slow kiss. He tilted his head to the side, licking the crevice between two, then began to nuzzle Jim's hand with his nose. He adored his lover, every inch of him. Kissing and suck at Jim's wrist, Noonien hummed softly as he shifted his body, so that he could reach more places. 

“Oh, you mean a full mouth experience,” Jim murmured and stroked Noonien’s face as his hand was paid close attention to. “I’m a lucky man.” He used his other hand to continued to pay tribute to his lover’s hair and scalp and neck and back, fingers massaging in small circles. “You’re such an attentive husband. I should be more thankful for you.”

Noonien paused, though kept the side of his face pressed against Jim's forearm as he looked up. "Do you want me to skip ahead? I am willing, Jim," he assured, fingers digging into Jim's chest, leaving pretend claw marks over his skin as he awaited Jim's answer. 

“No, I’m very content to let you meander,” Jim said. “I just wasn’t expecting it. Silly me. You always are very complete in everything you do.” He urged Noonien up a bit, wanting to kiss him without having to fold over to reach his mouth. “Please.”

Sitting up and then positioning himself on all fours so that he hovered just over his lover, Noonien bowed his head down and kissed Jim on the lips with a smile. "As you wish." He said, letting his hands slide down Jim's chest to curl around his sides, holding onto his hips while he took his time kissing and licking down his body. 

“Both of us,” Jim corrected gently. “Together. Like we should be.” He allowed himself to sink back into the pillows and enjoyed the slow exploration of his body. Under Noonien’s hands and mouth, he felt as handsome as ever, still worthy of devotion. And oh, Noonien was so good at making him moan and shiver in delight. “You’re still a fucking God of Love, Noonien,” he murmured down at him. 

Noonien chuckled at this comment, and nibbled along the outline of Jim's rib cage. "And you are my favorite specimen," he teased fondly, rubbing the side of his head against his lover's skin as if trying to rub his scent onto him. But as he lifted his head, his mouth sought out Jim's right nipple and he began to suck on the nub slowly, pulling at it with his lips. 

“Specimen?” Jim demanded in mock outrage, before his words gave out to soft moans at the attention to his nipple. He slid both hands into Noonien’s hair, not to hold him there, but just to have a place to lightly rest while his lover worked magic on him. Even now, his nipples were remarkably sensitive, sending pleasurable jolts straight to his groin. Age had not made Jim Kirk any less of a enjoyer of the sensual, and his body still rose to the occasion, but only for his husband.

"Yes ... absolutely lovely," Noonien purred and grinned, which when combined often made him look wolfish. He gave the nipple a gentle bite, before trading teeth for his fingers, playing with the nub between finger and thumb while his mouth continued lower, lower, until he was nuzzling Jim's hip, nose and lips brushing against his lover's cock.

Jim gave a full body shudder at the teasing touch to his growing erection. Younger, he would already been completely hard and leaking, but his body didn’t quite respond as fast. However, he would soon be full and aching under the wicked mouth that now just brushed against his skin. “Oh, you monumental devil,” he breathed in delight. “Look at that grin.”

"Yes, and aren't you lucky," Noonien said as he let his tongue slip from his mouth, flicking slowly against the underside of his lover's shaft. The licks were slow and warm, dedicated to giving Jim pleasure while he laid out under the stars. And soon enough, Noonien was sucking at the base of his shaft, working his tongue against the muscle, stimulating and devoted. 

“Yes. So very lucky,” Jim said and forced his hips to keep from pressing into the mouth which gave such pleasure. He wanted Noonien to go at his own pace and draw things out. But, oh, it was hard when his husband looked so lovely, so intense, his tongue dragging over Jim’s erection in long, shiver-inducing strokes. “Fuck. Noonien.” He moved both hands to grip the blankets, not wanting to tug at the long hair.

"No...suck," Noonein purred, then silenced himself from saying anything else as he finally parted his lips and took Jim's cock into his mouth. At first he sucked on only the head, using his tongue to play with it and push it around. Then his tongue folded down like a smooth platform and welcomed his lover's sex into his mouth as he sucked, dropping his head to take him fully into his mouth.

“Aw, suuuuuck,” Jim groaned, deliberately using the word Noonien teased him with. This was the ultimate pleasure- hot, wet, and tight around him. The urge to thrust intensified, Jim’s hips shuddering a little in place. “Oh, that’s so good, Noonien. Please. More.” He gave in to temptation and lifted one hand to stroke over Noonien’s left cheek, pressing to feel where his erection was inside that mouth.

Lightly closing his eyes, Noonien purred and hummed against the touch to this face, his throat vibrating around Jim's cock. His tongue twisted around the flesh as he help Jim fuck his mouth by bobbing his head slowly, searching for what Jim would want tonight. His fingers twisted against Jim's nipple, playful and urging for his lover to respond with more. 

The buck couldn’t be stopped this time, but Jim instantly mumbled, “Sorry. Sorry. Shitshitshit. Didn’t warn you.” He apologized by stroking the curve of Khan’s cheek and forced himself still again. Studying Noonien’s face, he made sure the thrust hadn’t thrown him off, though he knew the augment could take much more. However, he always tried to alert him before doing anything so forceful.

Noonien swallowed, catching his breath a moment after the sudden thrust. Though it had not been entirely unexpected, he wanted to assure his lover without taking his mouth off. He blinked twice, catching Jim's eyes, and nodded once in acceptance, letting his lips slip back over the length of Jim's cock. Relaxing his jaw, Noonien held himself in place as he lightly scratched his fingers down Jim's sides to his hip, encouraging him to thrust and fuck his mouth again. 

Jim smiled at the way Noonien accepted him and gently began to push up and down, in and out of the willing mouth. He worked himself steadily upward, never taking more than Noonien willingly gave him. After a few moments of build-up, he gasped, “Close. So close, Noonien. Please. Should I come?”

Noonien groaned, delighted and deeply aroused to the point that he had reached down to grasp his own shaft, not to stroke or get himself off, but to maintain his erection and hold back as best as he could, for now. He swallowed again, making room for Jim, as he took him back, over and over again, encouraging his lover to find his pleasure.

The answer obvious, Jim just let himself go. A few more thrusts, and he cried out Noonien’s name is orgasm, the feelings as strong as ever, even if the amounts of release were not as copious as in younger days. But the way his body just roiled with pleasure never changed. His husband always drew the last bit out of him, until he felt like he would float away on the rush. And then he found himself back on Earth, breathing hard and trembling through aftershocks. “Wow.”

And Noonien was with him, through the entire experience, moaning and purring as the sight and sound of Jim as he orgasmed. Gently letting Jim's cock slip out of his mouth, Noonien swallowed down what his lover had given him before clearing his throat in another round of purring. He nuzzled Jim's groin, letting the side of his face and hair tangle with the scent of sex. 

Jim allowed himself a few panting breaths, before reaching down to stroke through Noonien’s long hair. He enjoyed the contented purrs that rumbled from his husband, especially that the cause of them was Noonien giving him a spectacular blowjob. “You just keep getting better at giving me pleasure, my husband.” He lightly caressed Noonien’s face and asked, “What would you like from me, Noonien?”

Pulling his head up, Noonien smiled at Jim and licked his lips in thought. He moved up a little, before collapsing on his side to face his lover, carefully releasing the hold he had on his own erection, which throbbed, unattended. "Will you touch me, Jim? Hold and caress me, so that I too might find release?"

“With pleasure, my husband,” Jim said and moved closer, leaning into Noonien. He angled himself on his side and took the beautiful cock firmly in hand. ‘Would you like your release to come slowly, or shall I work you quickly to finish?” He gave a gentle tug, but then removed his hand to make it wet with his saliva, licking to make sure the surface would move easily over Noonien’s turgid flesh. “Whatever you desire.”

"Slowly, Jim ... please." Noonien said as he reached for his lover, to drape an arm over him so that they remained close and facing one another. "I do not want to rush this ... the intimacy of laying under the stars, and belonging to you," he said and leaned his head in close to lightly kiss Jim on the side of his face before adding, "And later, when you are ready, you can make love to me as hard, or fast, or slow as you like ..."

“So, I best go real slow then,” Jim joked lightly and grasped Noonien firmly around the base. But then he took up a slow, steady pace, working up and down with a knowledgeable touch. “Just let me give to you, Noonien. Tell me if there is more you want...more you need.” He thumbed over the slit, spreading around the liquid. 

"Ohhh-" Noonien groaned, muscles clenching as his body continued to grow in excitement. "Jim- Jim-" Noonien breathed his name, then bowed his head, half burying his face in Jim's neck, seeking the comfort he associated with giving into his lover's strength. He felt safe and loved and though he was hiding his face, he knew that only Jim Kirk could really see him for who and what he was. 

Jim kissed his forehead and nuzzled into his hair. “I’ve got you, Noonien. I’ll always have you. Come on, my husband, press as close as you want.” He cupped the full sack just behind Noonien’s cock and gently pulled to stave off the build-up of orgasm. He continued the careful attentions to the whole length again, making sure to give every inch touch.

"Yes-" Noonien gasped and tucked himself even closer to Jim. He loved being able to hide from the world, protected and shielded by his lover. Entrusted, very literally, to his hands. He whimpered in pleasure and offered shy, gentle kisses to Jim's neck and jaw, experiencing absolute freedom and joy in the way Jim handled him.

Only Jim ever really got to see this side of Noonien, this very private piece of his husband. He caressed the plane of Noonien’s back with his free hand, never stopping his more intimate attentions. “You’re so lovely, Noonien,” he praised. “So very perfect in my arms. Please, show me everything. You don’t have to hide from me.”

"Yes, Jim," Noonien gasped. He reached up abruptly and wrapped his hand around the back of Jim's neck, the pads of his fingers pressed against Jim's vertebrae. But the hold was gentle, as the augment was merely looking to hold onto his lover as a spasm twisted down his back, causing him to shudder. He cried out softly, the gentle touches feeling intense to his senses, pushing him to climax with blissful ecstasy. 

“Oh, yes, that’s it, my Noonien. Let go for me. Just enjoy yourself. How amazing you are,” Jim praised through his husband’s orgasm, making sure to direct the soft words right into his ear. He spread the seed over both of their skins, always glad to share the mess. “I’m so glad you let me see this. Want me close.” He kissed all over Noonien’s crown and forehead.

These were the gentle words and careful touches the augment needed. It exposed the truth of Noonien, the honesty of his nature, that the alpha-male Khan was simply a mask, hiding a very different man underneath. One, that only Jim Kirk knew with the greatest intimacy. "Yes ..." He gasped, his body coming to rest, arms now close around his lover, basking in afterglow. 

Jim contentedly rested with his husband, pressing their bodies even more tightly together. He enjoyed the closeness and quietness, perfect willing to just drift off to sleep with his body sated and warm. He continued to stroke Noonien’s body with his hands, the movements lazy and slow now, but still ongoing. “My husband.”

"Yes, Jim ... your husband ... happily your husband ... all yours." He sighed on the last word, shifting to keep close. He smiled against Jim's shoulder and kissed the skin there. "Feels good," He purred, always very receptive to this sort of care.

“I’m so glad, my love,” Jim murmured. “So glad that you’re mine. All mine. I’m content to just lie here the rest of the night and keep you close. Be a lovely way to spend the night. Just sleeping together like this, under the stars. Something I never get enough of.” He tugged the blankets up around them even more.

"Yes, Jim. I agree," Noonien said as he settled, resting his head on Jim's chest, soothed by the sound of his heart beating strongly in his chest and the rhythm of his breathing. He draped an arm over his lover along with the blankets a means to keep him warm as well, and to ensure that if he moved, or needed to get up to go back inside, Noonien would know of it.

Jim yawned wide and then smiled a bit abashedly at himself. He tugged his husband even closer and settled in as comfortably as possible under the covers. “Are you content where you are, my husband?” he asked softly. “Can you rest there for the night?” 

"Yes, Jim. I will sleep here, for as long as you remain." Noonien said softly, slowly blinking, but kept his eyes on his husband. 

“Perfect. I plan to sleep here all night. I don’t have to be in early tomorrow. So, let’s sleep until we’re ready to get up and than have a nice, leisurely breakfast. What do you say, Noonien?” Jim held those beautiful eyes with his own, wanting Noonien’s answer before making any final decisions.

"Yes, Jim." Noonien smiled, "A nice long sleep until we are both truly rested, and a leisurely breakfast in the garden. That sounds lovely," he said, fingers curling against Jim's opposite shoulder to hold him, for a brief second, fearing the day when his friend and lover would no longer be in his arms. But he knew well not to linger on those fears, they would be painful enough in the future, that there was no need to experience it now. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Jim said around another yawn. “Sorry for falling asleep on you, Noonien. Maybe tomorrow for the rest of your fun times, huh?” He tightened his own hold on the augment for a moment, a ‘goodnight’ hug. “If you wake up before me and want to get up, don’t hesitate.” He gave one more little squeeze and said, “Sleep well, my husband.”

"Good. Good night, husband." Noonien said, nuzzling the side of Jim's sleepy face, kissing his chin before letting his head drop once more. "Sleep well. I love you."


End file.
